


Alolan Apocalypse

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Farting, Gen, Like seriously only read this if you like those first two things on a super huge scale, Scat, Super Hyper, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Olivia has a brief encounter with an adorable baby Fairy-type Pokemon. Things spiral out of control violently soon after.





	Alolan Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS WARNING: This story contains scat stuff! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

In the Pokemon world, a place filled with magical creatures fully capable of bending reality, space, and time to their leisure, it’s an absolute miracle some world ending catastrophic event hasn’t yet occurred. Why has everything not yet ended? What counterbalance is there to it all? Is there some divine force out there policing everything, making certain nothing apocalyptic happens? Has all the Pokemon world been teetering on the brink of collapse, somehow by sheer dumb luck alone surviving to another sunrise? Surely there’s something protecting everyone. Surely there’s some way to stop one wayward from Pokemon collapsing everything, right?

As comforting as that might be to imagine, no. Everything in the Pokemon world is hanging by a loose thread; a thread strained to the point of a single tap severing it to pieces. Somehow, someway, by the absolute dumbest of luck, the insane powers Pokemon possess haven’t yet caused a world ending catastrophe. Virtually the smallest of these beasts has enough untold power to end everything. The only question is, when will it all finally happen?

 

\--------

 

Olivia happily trotted along the dirt path of the wilderness. Past the graveyards, there was nothing more than a luscious coast filled with blooming greenery every which way. What a perfect time for a walk down here. The breezy summer afternoon air felt wonderful against her dainty clothing, wind washing against her naval and the tip of her thighs. What a wonderful time of year. The plant life was just starting to bloom! Rows and rows of pink flowers blossomed every which way, drawing crowds of Pokemon to mate and feast in the pleasant scenery.

The air was abuzz with new life as freshly hatched Bug-type Pokemon took their first flights into the crisp Alolan atmosphere. Thankfully, these particular Bug-types weren’t an uncomfortable group to be around. Tiny infant Cutiefly no more than a centimeter tall were buzzing around in adorable little clouds! What a dazzling display!

Olivia extended her index finger, offering a perch for one of the buzzing Fairy / Bug-types to perch. Sure enough, a member of that tiny swarm came down from its playful flight to regain its composure on the nearest steady surface it could find. Olivia looked on with a wide grin as the adorable little thing groomed itself clean. She couldn’t help but let out a big “Awww!” as the thing turned about to face her.

For the minutes-old Cutiefly perched on her finger, that coo of adoration was the very first loud noise it’d ever heard. Immediately its instincts kicked this entire situation into a new perspective. This wasn’t a tree branch at all. No, this was what looked like a predator several times the size of the little bug, jaw agape, and perhaps ready to lap it into her maw. Panic set it. Involuntary defense went into action!

A split second later and a horrid cloud of spores went erupting out of the tiny bug! A noxious wind of yellow plant gunk mixed with a Fairy Wind attack was sprayed right into Olivia’s open face! The mini smokescreen instantly sent Olivia into a horrid coughing fit like none before as the spores shot into her open mouth and into her body. She’d never had a Pokemon do something like that right in front of her, gross! The woman clamped her hands over her face and coughed for all she was worth, trying to get as much of those noxious spores out of her as fast as possible.

As minor an inconvenience as it seemed in the moment, this was it. The untamed magical powers of a juvenile Fairy-type Pokemon were that final cut needed to slice the rope and send all of existence into a horrid peril. The magical energy from the Fairy-type move would turn Olivia into something far beyond her wildest imaginations.

Olivia started to feel strange. She began to worry she might have an allergic reaction to the spore blasting, but… no, it didn’t quite feel like that. The foul taste and coughing had already gone away and she didn’t feel the normal fatigue or rashes from a response like that. The only real part of her that felt a bit strange was her gut. Something felt oddly heavy in the center of her abdomen all of a sudden. It was a familiar sensation, but it felt so strangely intense, she couldn’t pin it down at first…

A bit of pressure on her bum later and it finally hit her. Oh god, she had to take a dump this instant!

How she didn’t instantly recognize that weighty feeling as a powerful need to dump ass was strange, but there was no denying it now. The shit of her life was knocking at her backdoor begging to escape! Olivia needed somewhere to go. Fast! Oh, there were so very few options! There were no bathrooms or outhouses out this far she’d… she’d just have to take a dump behind a bush. God, how humiliating! Oh, but it beat the alternative. Quickly Olivia stepped towards the nearest bit of greenery and….

One step forward was all the movement Olivia’s asshole needed to learn it was time to go. Right as she flexed her leg forward, a thick head of shit barreled out of her, parting her anus wide open and touching the dainty cotton of her panties! A bulging tent started poking out of her thin magenta shorts! Olivia froze. Oh my god, she was shitting herself! She hadn’t done anything like this since she was a little girl! How on earth was it just sliding out like this without her pushing!? Olivia reckoned she should have had more control over messing herself than this!

As soon as she came to realize what was happening, Olivia clenched her anus as hard as she could to spare her shorts any more damage. To her shock, her asshole wasn’t obeying! No matter how hard she tried to utilize that trusty old muscle memory to clamp her anus back shut, her butt wouldn’t obey! The turd just kept steadily snaking out of her more and more, even picking up speed! There seemed to be no other option than to do it here then, out right next to the path. A defeated Olivia nervously squatted down as best she could and slipped down her soiled shorts.

The small clump of hard scat in her britches landed with a wet thud before being buried beneath an ever growing pile. Olivia gave a relaxed sigh. As mortifying as shitting herself on the side of the road might be, she couldn’t deny how nice the delight of relief was. That sharp weight in her stomach seemed to finally start dwindling as she continued. This was the longest, thickest single unbroken shit she’d ever taken, but it all seemed to be leaving her. Just a bit more and the mini-nightmare would all be over…

Yet, just as Olivia thought it’d end, the load continued. As she grunted to speed up the last bit’s escape, more and more kept coiling out. Weird. She must have been fuller than she thought. Finally though, it seemed to all be over. Olivia could feel the last of it ready to inch out her. She held steady and let peristalsis do its work. Almost there…. Almost…

For twenty seconds straight she stayed crouch, shitting at that same rate. It felt as if she were nearly done, yet still, it kept coming! Olivia was bewildered. She gave a hefty, unflattering grunt and one final shove to rid herself of the heap of waste… only for her scat to double in speed!

Wh-what the fuck!? She’d been shitting for two minutes straight and she was still going!? What on earth was this!? How could she even pack enough shit in her body to go on this long? No, that couldn’t be right. Sure, it felt like she was shitting thick, hot logs that entire time, but it must have been her mind playing tricks on her, right? She must have just been terribly constipated and it only felt like she was defecating such huge amounts, surely.

Olivia turned back to see the pile she’d generated. Her heart sank. Sitting behind her was a heap of dung on par with a Mudsdale’s manure pile! Thick, solid ropes of shit were spiraling out of her, making the heap even more massive! Goodness, at the rate she was pooping now… half the pile’s mess would be fresh from her ass just from this minute!

It finally dawned on Olivia something here was wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong. This wasn’t just an allergic reaction making her shit herself. No, this was something supernatural plaguing her body.

Olivia stood motionless in her little squat as she watched her asshole void more and more out of her. What could she even do? Could she get help? Would this end soon enough? Surely she’d feel empty soon enough and it’d just end, right?

That feeling of emptiness never came. Instead, a fresh need to strain and push out a load started to set in. Olivia tried to deny it for a moment, tried to hold on to some hope she could get this all under control. The sensation didn’t fade away, it only grew worse. Over time it felt as if Olivia was holding back a monster dump ready to break her ass in half… while still actively pushing out a titanic load doing that very thing. She tried to hold on, even as every muscle in her body was screaming to push. The calls grew louder, stronger, unbearable… until finally she let go.

The moment Olivia gave in and let that nagging demand to push have its way, her worried face melted into a relaxed stupor. Every bit of stress and worry seemed to sap away that very instant from a blissful wave of relief. She couldn’t help but sigh and grunt in satisfaction at the wonderful sensation wrapping over her. It was a divine, ludicrous high that seemed to linger for wonderfully long. A delightful sensation, one good enough to chase again.

With her concession, the rate of matter voiding out of her doubled. The already brisk pace increased to a flat out absurd one. Foot long turns thicker than 2 inches in diameter were voiding out of her every second now! Huge amounts of waste started to void out of the poor woman, building into an impressive pile dozens of pounds in weight. And more mysterious yet, the poo splitting her ass cheeks wide open was only gaining speed!

Olivia took another glance behind her. The impressive pile had already quadrupled in volume. Olivia estimated the volume of scat exiting out of her grew that much every minute or so. Olivia had never been too much of a math person but… that couldn’t get too bad, right? It’d all surely stop once she’d voided out as much waste as there was in her body, right?

At the point where her previous movement had grown to a huge scat heap maybe a third of her body weight, any doubt this was just a normal purge of her body was gone. Something inside of her was generating this stuff, and fast! How could a tiny Fairy-type Pokemon cause all this trouble!?

Maybe she should stop worrying about this and focus on more important things than the ever-increasingly-fast shit spiraling out of her colon. That sensation of fullness started to creep back in and demand all her attention. Again that same feeling of desperation approached. Olivia winced hard enough to break out of her squat, now on her hands and knees. Her body felt that all encompassing need to shove harder, faster, more!

Olivia gave a sultry moan aloud into the forest as she let that feeling overwhelm her again. That blissful hit of relief coursed through her veins anew. Again the load parting her back door open surged in volume! Horrid fart gasses seeped out whatever idle space around those monster-thick logs they could find, tainting the air around her with a horrid smell. Entire yard-length turds were spilling into the spectacle behind her, now a mass of shit that was quickly approaching her entire body weight.

The second hit of that relief was just as amazing as her first, if not more. This wasn’t some high she’d be vainly chasing after, never to feel that first rush again. No, this was a drug that got only stronger and stronger the more she put into it. All of Olivia’s concern for what was happening dropped. She didn’t care at all about her body voiding itself of physically impossible amounts of human waste. She didn’t care if this would ever end or if her asshole would be left permanently agape by arm-thick shits. All she wanted was more! More pushing, more shoving! More, more!

What if she gave a push all her own? What if she gave a voluntary shove to force herself into shitting faster rather than waiting for the need to mount? Would it be as delicious? Would it feel just as good? There was only one way to try.

Fuck. Oh FUCK! Yes it was, it absolutely had the same effect! A voluntary push gave her that same insane endorphin blasting she craved! Fuck yes, this was too good to be true! It was hard to even think of this wasn’t some ridiculous fantasy, it felt so delicious. And, you know, the seven feet per second rate she was shitting logs certainly didn’t help anything. Olivia had to pinch herself to make sure this was all real; a pinch to her clit now stirred to attention from all the rapturous pleasure. Yup, this was all real. Olivia really was dumping ass like never before. Olivia started to pay her cunt the attention it craved. Openly masturbating wasn’t much of a concern anymore; it was hardly the strangest thing happening right now.

That first minute of blissful pushing and shoving was divine. Every firm movement she gave to shove more scat out her rear, her whole body started to shiver and shake in sheer wonder. It seemed to be more than just shivers, even. Olivia could feel her body start to change just a little as this incredible shit continued longer and longer. Her ass felt like it was growing! Her already plush rump seemed to be growing larger and larger still as she continued to thunder more girl poo, seemingly trying to better accommodate the departing mass. Her anus was growing at a similar rate, now stretching over 6 inches wide in diameter.

It’d been a mere six minutes since Olivia first started soiling herself. Now, 30 foot long, half a foot thick turds were soon voiding out of her with enough speed to go airborne. Anything directly behind Olivia that couldn’t move out of the way was doomed to be a dumping grounds for her ultimate lady load. Sure enough, the sound of trees being knocked down from the constant shit barrage could soon be heard behind Olivia. At least, they were faintly audible. The sound of Olivia’s sputtering hyper farting, shit slinging asshole thundered like a motorcycle to the point of deafening out any noise.

A quick about face and Olivia could see her destruction in all its glory. A solid 50 yards behind her had been demolished into nothing but a pile of her waste and the rubble of trees and rocks beneath it. Olivia felt a small bit of remorse for her actions. Was her pleasure really justified for all this destruction?

Another desperate need to push harder welled up inside Olivia in a sudden, violent burst. Her anus stretched even wide as a mighty 50 feet of shit a second fired out of her into the serene background behind her. Her lower lips shook and sprayed with both her first squirting orgasm and hands free orgasm. Fuck yes this was worth it.

Greed intoxicated Olivia. She hardly let that newest high fade away before bearing down again to double the obscene production of waste. Just mere seconds after that push, the rate of her shitting seemed to climb higher and higher all its own, to an insane 150 feet a second! Olivia gave another push. The rate tripled from that amount!

The land behind Olivia was decimated by the wrath of Olivia’s infinite shit. The air around her turned to a fog of her brown fart gasses. She was a moaning mess, drunk off this otherworldly pleasure. She’d flood the very earth with her gaseous and solid waste if it meant more time wrapped in this bliss!

Time passed with Olivia shitting more and more. Eight minutes into the experience and Olivia’s shit production kept rising exponentially higher and higher, through a combination of its own involuntary ramping and Olivia’s pushing. Full half mile long shit ropes launched out of her every second. The mountains of Alola were plastered with the impact of boundless quantities of Olivia’s waste. All the air in the immediate area began to reek of her horrid fumes. Any human who grew close to her would likely go deaf from her obscene fart-blasting anus, though her own hearing had somehow been left unaffected.

Not that Olivia cared much about any of that. The euphoria coursing through her veins was so, so much more important than the fate of Alola. If she had to use the island as a dumping grounds in the process, so be it.

Ten minutes now. Entire skyscrapers worth of matter had started leaving Olivia every two dozen seconds. The winds and waves thrashed from the obscene amounts of gaseous and solid matter she’d birthed into the world. The ground beneath her itself was starting to shake. It was hard to tell whether or not it was all from the massive piles collapsing behind her or mighty geological structure folding beneath the weight of her shit. Such a shame. Olivia use to love the sights of Alolan, but they were nothing compared to the cunt-quivering, mind-melting, ass-shattering eterna-bliss of this shit load.

As time marched on and minute 12 began, Olivia’s dire influence on the planet was becoming evident. Storms crackled in the skies from the violent swirl of her fart winds overwhelming the atmosphere. All of Alola was gone behind her as millions and millions of pounds of waste shot out of her every few minutes. In its place were huge mountainous heaps of dung, collapsing into the ocean constantly and generating obscene tsunamis from their fall. What a shame. It seems Alola had been made into nothing more than an outhouse for her omega-shit. Oh, but if any apocalyptic fate were to befall the islands, it might as well be at the hands of this ultimate pleasure.

At this rate… at this rate, all of earth was likely to meet the same fate. Then what? Would she die? No. Olivia felt somehow the magical force causing all this had a way to protect her. No normal human could survive without an Earth but… well, no human was defecating 10 mile long turds and ripping fart cyclones. Whatever was to come, Olivia would surely be fine. If not? Every moment of this delectable giga dump was well worth any fate.

It all continued at that same amazing growth rate. Every minute that passed, Olivia’s output increased to where all her previous work would be outdone by her latest 60 seconds of shitting. The dirt beneath her began to uphaul into nothing but a platform beneath a huge mass of girl shit. Just as she’d predicted, the very earth seemed to be breaking underneath her almighty load. A look behind her and there was no ocean, no islands. All that remained was vast piles of waste, doused in a toxic atmosphere of her ass fumes.

She felt herself rising, on the backs of the everests of shit she was voiding out of her in mere tens of seconds. The air grew thinner. She was going up so intensely high that she was starting to escape the earth’s atmosphere! It worried Olivia a bit. Could she still breath out here? Could she withstand the intense heat and cold of space at all? Olivia wasn’t finding it any harder to breathe the higher up she got, nor the slightest bit uncomfortable from any changes in heat. Was Olivia just… immune to this all now? What great news. This bit of magic fairy dust really had protected her. Her hyper shitting would need not simply be bound by the fate of Earth!

These first 20 minutes of this little fairy curse had been something else. She’d gone from pooping her pants to defecating entire mountain ranges and drowning all of Earth underneath her hot, solid shit. Olivia felt remarkably light, realizing she was starting to float. The huge pile beneath her had ascended so high, she’d started to escape Earth’s gravity altogether. By all means now, the absolutely ludicrous speed at which Olivia was defecating should have sent her rocketing into space, but no, she hung there for a long while with her ass thrashing its contents down into the shitpile that use to be Earth below. Just another layer to this obscene miracle, it seemed.

Eventually though, something did start to move. A few minutes later and Olivia had ascended to the point of defecating entire continents in seconds. The weight was too much for the poor rockball Olivia use to call a home to handle. Under the force of her eterna-shitting, Earth was knocked out of orbit and sent careening into the blackness of space. Olivia was left alone to void herself into the rapidly filling emptiness of space.

Yet, this was only the beginning. This insane fairy enchantment was still growing exponentially every moment. Another blissful orgasm push to further expedite her shitting and enough scat to make entire moons begin voiding out of her. Earth was but a potty training toilet for her never ending bowel movement. It was time to move up a tier. The solar system first, then the galaxy. Then… everything! There was no end. There would be no end. The sun itself would be quenched by the mass of Olivia’s feverish asshole defecating her own suns of shit into existence. No more than an hour had passed since this all started and there were still so many heights to ascend!

As she smothered her solar system in steaming shit, only now did Olivia feel the wrath of the never ending deluge of shit escaping her stagnate. It didn’t seem to be going any faster now, likely it’d finally reached the speed of light and physics themselves were stopping Olivia from shitting any harder.

It was cute, really. Existence thought it could deny its rightful queen her authority to use it as a backdrop for her eternal pleasure. No matter, she’d set it straight.

Olivia gave a push. An instant later, Olivia’s shit had defied the universe’s golden constant. Shit barrelled out of her faster than the human eye could even see! No boundary could contain No feeble rules would quash her. Eternity was her toilet to enjoy!

The milky way itself was soon transformed, filled to maximum capacity by the never ending shit blasting out of Olivia at a dozen times the speed of light. Olivia had ascended beyond pleasures humanity had ever reached, or will ever reach now with it buried at the basen of her cute little poo mound. And yet still such ludicrous heights of ever-pleasure waited on Olivia, each hundreds of thousands of times better than the last. And all she had to do to access them was push…

Two hours. It’d only taken her two hours to ascend from soiling herself to this newest amazing height. The light from the last burning start had finally been snuffed out beneath the eternal mass of Olivia’s shit. There wasn’t a single atom in the entire universe now that wasn’t Olivia herself or doused in Olivia’s shit. Trillions of solar masses of scat flexed out her gaping anus no larger than two feet across every moment, at rates billions of times the speed of light. The universe was hers. It was all filled to the brim with her ultimate lady dump.

But why stop there? Olivia’s infinite shitting blissgasm only needed a simple grunt and push to break those limits. She bore down once more and wailed in unspeakable delight into the blackness of non-existence at the universe’s edge.

The very fabric of space and time was splitting under the weight of Olivia’s infinite scat load, laws of physics sagging and breaking under the weight of an endless quantity of shit. With no more space in this universe to dispose of her never ending lady load, the matter had compressed upon itself so much, countless black holes had formed in her eternal shit. Much of it vanished beyond extravagant event horizons, but countless amounts more created wormholes to other dimensions and universes, filling whatever empty space they could find to the brim with heaps of hot girl shit. She’d split existence asunder like a pair of panties filled to bursting with waste.

And all Olivia could think about was pushing more, over and over and over again…


End file.
